


Convoluted Desires

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: (i guess angst???), Angst, Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prostitute!Kyungsoo, Smut, Top!Jongin, Top!Soo, War!AU, bottom!jongin, bottom!soo, prostitute!au, soldier!jongin, versatile!kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo are broken, but that doesn’t stop them from fighting to be fixed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !!! Long time no see omfg !!! 
> 
> I've been so busy with school and stuff that I haven't been able to write much, and I wanted to update My Miracle; My Blessing since it hit 10k views OMF, which is insane to me tbh
> 
> But this fic is gonna be crossed over to this site from the ForKadiOnly Fic Fest that I wrote for, and I wanted to give them a big thank you for letting my fic be a part of that fest, and the mods were super nice!! Crying tbh
> 
> Please go check out all of the other fics in there too, and the one that was written for me was so like ????? awesome ??? amazing ??? I'm speechless ??? Here's a link: http://forkadionly.livejournal.com/12509.html
> 
> I had so much fun writing this one too since I've always wanted to write soldier!jongin and include versatile!kyungsoo because c'mon, you gotta have at least some smut thrown into a prostitute!au ok
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this fic! I am also switching things up, and am now writing a sekai fanfic that will have daddy!jongin and little!sehun so hopefully you guys will check it out! Love all of you omg

“Get the fuck down, get the fuck down!”  
  
“Grenade!”  
  
“Breathe,” Seungsoo told him, and Jongin breathed.  
  
“Good, now let’s get the fuck out of here, your back is torn to shit.” Seungsoo hoisted him up, and Jongin ran across the beach with Seungsoo in front of him. He was limping, but he was still fast.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Seungsoo muttered under his breath, shoving Jongin into a ditch.  
  
“What the hell are you doing!?” Jongin screamed at him, not being able to move much since his back was screaming at him. He felt his vision go hazy, but he fought it. The sounds of gunfire were ripping his eardrums to pieces.  
  
“Jongin. Godspeed.”  
  
“SEUNGSOO, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?! SEUNGSOO!”  
  
Fire filled his vision, and all he could do was watch with his lungs being filled with smoke.  
  
He felt a terrible ache in his back, and all he could see was black.  
  
He woke up coughing.  
  


***

  
  
“Military’s coming in soon,” Luhan whispered, shivering at the thought of it. Kyungsoo pressed his lips into a thin line, holding onto Luhan’s hand.  
  
“Navy,” Kyungsoo whispered, blinking away a tear. Luhan looked over at him, turning on his side. They shared a single bed in a single room.  
  
“Do you even miss your brother?” Luhan asked carefully, rubbing his thumb along the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo wiped his eyes and nodded.  
  
Seungsoo had been dead for six months.  
  
“He was really the only thing I had.” Luhan looked down at the rough fabric of their sheets.  
  
“Now we’re whores,” he said quietly. Kyungsoo looked over at his friend, and let a small tear roll down his cheek.  
  


***

  
  
“You, one of the most elites of the Navy, want a whore?” Jongin gulped and nodded, a lost look in his eyes. The man shrugged his shoulders, taking the money and giving him permission to enter the rooms.  
  
Each whore was ready with satin sheets and silk robes. They only treated them this way when they had customers come in. Other than that, they were treated like shit, and thrown into other rooms where they had to live together.  
  
Jongin was no better. His depression hit him hard when he lost his best friend.  
  
He watched Seungsoo die while he was under cover from an explosion. The blank expression on his face, the light no longer sparkling in his eyes, his arm blown off that went sailing through the air…  
  
Now Jongin needed someone. He didn’t care anymore, he didn’t give a single fuck about how was going to receive relief to his loneliness.  
  
Despair.  
  
He was one of the first ones there, so he could choose whoever he wanted.  
  
He was walking past the nameplates on the doors, just staring, unseeing. He was trying to find one that looked familiar.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” he whispered, suddenly recognizing the name. It couldn’t be his friend’s younger brother, it just couldn’t.  
  
Should he knock? Should he walk in?  
  
He chose the latter. He had to see if it was him, he just had to.  
  
He saw a form on the bed, some of the last rays of sunlight falling into place onto the lavender colored bedsheets. The body leaned up on its elbows, and Jongin’s heart plummeted.  
  
Seungsoo wouldn’t have wanted to see this. His younger brother only clad in a thin robe, set up for the next bastard to forcefully use him. Jongin’s eyes began to water, and he could see Kyungsoo’s eyebrows raise slightly in surprise at how the tears were now cascading down his face.  
  
“Sir?” Kyungsoo called out softly, and Jongin quickly corrected him.  
  
“J-Jongin, call me Jongin,” he answered, taking his cap off slowly, and holding it between his hands. Kyungsoo seemed like he didn’t know what to do as Jongin stood there with his cheeks wet, and a desperate look in his eyes. He thought he heard a slight gasp when he said his name, but he kept silent.  
  
Kyungsoo finally swung his legs over the side of the bed. He hesitated for a moment before standing up to walk over, and Jongin didn’t want him to move his hips like that as he walked. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to sell his body to him, he didn’t want that.  
  
“Would you like me to… relax you?” Kyungsoo asked in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. Most people would miss the reluctance in his eyes, the stark fear.  
  
But Jongin saw it.  
  
“No, um…” Jongin mumbled, almost becoming distracted at how Kyungsoo was starting to untie his robe.  
  
“You don’t want me?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion. He only saw sadness in those familiar brown eyes, and Kyungsoo felt as if this wasn’t going to be the average meeting.  
  
“I need you to… I want you, but…” Jongin was at a loss. He was on the edge from a catastrophic war, his sense of reason was blown to crap, and he needed to do something, he needed something.  
  
It was so fucking low to him to use his best friend’s brother as his way out. It was fucking stupid and horrible, but he had been through too much. Too much for a twenty-two year old to handle, and put up with for three years of his life.  
  
He finally fell into his own madness.  
  
“Please, take care of me,” Jongin begged him, falling to his knees, and rubbing his face into Kyungsoo’s stomach. He hugged him around the waist tight, and he could feel the stiffness of surprise. He needed Kyungsoo to help, and he was pleading over and over again. There were wet spots all over the robe, but Kyungsoo couldn’t care less.  
  
“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispered, running a hand through the brown locks of hair. He was remembering.  
  
“Please, please,” Jongin pleaded again, and Kyungsoo finally stood him up and led him to the bed, the sunset fading away into a black night. Jongin didn’t miss the way the moonlight sparkled around Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo switched on the light of the lamp, which was horribly dim, and tried to take a good look at the handsome man in front of him.  
  
He was better looking in real life than in the pictures that Seungsoo would send him. Sleek cat-like eyes, plush, full lips, trimmed brown hair that had grown longer over the past months, an extremely lean and muscular build due to Navy training.  
  
He was beautiful. He was vulnerable.  
  
Kyungsoo would help him in any way he could. Seungsoo often spoke highly of Jongin, saying how he had saved him through thick and thin in the letters that he wrote to Kyungsoo.  
  
Jongin was broken, but not permanently.  
  
“Lay down,” Kyungsoo told him softly, and Jongin clambered onto the bed awkwardly, his larger form almost taking up the entirety of the small bed.  
  
“I’ll take care of you, Jongin,” he continued, climbing onto the bed to straddle the boy. Jongin placed his cap on the nightstand, looking up at the man above him. He finally calmed down enough to where he could focus.  
  
He focused on those round eyes, so much like Seungsoo’s. He saw a light in them, and he knew that they recognized each other. He remembered Seungsoo always sending pictures of him and Jongin to Kyungsoo.  
  
The fact that Kyungsoo knew, the fact that he was going to do something that wouldn’t be forgotten between them…  
  
It felt as if it should be a mistake, but it didn’t.  
  
It felt too real.  
  
“I wanted to find you,” Jongin blurted, placing his large hands on Kyungsoo’s hips to hold him steady. “Seungsoo was always so worried about you.”  
  
Kyungsoo felt like crying.  
  
“I miss him, Jongin. I think I might need this too,” Kyungsoo whispered, and Jongin shushed him gently, untying the knot on the robe that was loose.  
  
“Only if you want to,” Jongin replied carefully, leaving the robe untied and placing his hands back on Kyungsoo’s waist. It felt like they were supposed to be there.  
  
“I-I’ve never been in control before… like this…” Kyungsoo murmured, playing around with the fabric of his robe in shyness. He heard a raspy chuckle from Jongin, and he felt the larger hands wrap around his small ones. Jongin brought them to his chest, and Kyungsoo spread out his fingers to feel everything.  
  
“I haven’t done something like this for a while,” Jongin responded roughly, dragging Kyungsoo’s hands down his chest to his stomach. Kyungsoo could feel the hard muscle underneath his fingers, and it felt so good already. He experimentally grinded his crotch down onto Jongin’s hardening erection; he relished in the small moan that left those pouty lips.  
  
He suddenly wanted to lean in and kiss them.  
  
It was a tense moment as Kyungsoo let his hands explore underneath Jongin’s shirt, gliding his hands over the smooth skin that would ripple every now and then.  
  
Jongin sat up as if to kiss Kyungsoo. Right when they were mere centimeters away, he stopped. Both of them could feel each other’s breath mingling together, and Jongin had to say it although it was tempting to just give in.  
  
“I don’t want you thinking that I’m using you for sex, Kyungsoo. I need you to help me fight off this darkness; I need you to fill in all of these gaps, these wounds… They hurt.” Jongin’s lips almost touched Kyungsoo’s with every movement, and Kyungsoo wanted to lean in, he wanted, wanted, wanted. He was more than affected by Jongin’s words. No one has ever wanted him like this. He has never been wanted, except maybe by his brother, but he was dead.  
  
Kyungsoo had no one to go to. He had Luhan, but he was too young, and naïve to understand Kyungsoo’s internal fire that was threatening to brim and bubble into an agonizing explosion.  
  
No one has ever told him that they needed him.  
  
Until now. Jongin was suddenly his rock, a solid to hold onto. They barely knew each other, and yet, their connection was strong.  
  
He could feel it in the way Jongin’s lips finally pressed against his own. He could taste it on his tongue as they tangled them together slowly, wanting to savor each other. It has never felt so good to kiss someone before, and Kyungsoo was wrapped in their own little bubble.  
  
He quickly unbuttoned Jongin’s shirt, reveling in every inch of tanned skin that was revealed to him. He leaned down to leave his own marks on it, sucking a couple hickeys onto the glorious flesh beneath his lips.  
  
Jongin would let out small noises in submission, shedding off the entire shirt to throw it to the ground. Kyungsoo finally took off his robe, and Jongin’s eyes roved over his body.  
  
Kyungsoo, for once, felt shy at the eyes of this gentle, kind man studying him closely. His bare cock was leaking onto Jongin’s pants, and he has never felt so turned on his life. No one has ever made him feel like this.  
  
Jongin’s hands explored him, running lightly up his ribs to his palm his chest, rubbing his thumbs slightly over the erect nipples to hear Kyungsoo gasp. He snaked his hands around to Kyungsoo’s back to feel soft skin around shoulder blades before dragging them down to barely touch the sensitive area of his lower back. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched at the contact, trying not to shake from the tingling feeling of those hands just lightly brushing.  
  
“Right there?” Jongin asked him teasingly, letting his short fingernails scratch across the skin. Kyungsoo almost fell apart, his legs turning to jelly.  
  
“Yeah,” Kyungsoo whispered, feeling buzzed from the aching of his cock, and Jongin’s explorative hands.  
  
Kyungsoo also let his eyes roam around Jongin’s torso. It was all muscle, and Kyungsoo ran his hands along Jongin’s biceps to feel them flex easily. He watched the muscles in Jongin’s forearms slide against each other with almost every movement that Jongin made. He also marveled at how his taut stomach would also tighten, highlighting the defined abs. His tanned skin only made it even more enticing.  
  
Everything was extraordinary.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” Jongin moaned, and Kyungsoo felt his own cock twitch at hearing his name being poured from those sinful lips.  
  
“Say it again,” Kyungsoo demanded, looking down at Jongin’s crotch. He heard his name being said louder as he took off Jongin’s pants to see a large bulge wanting to break free. Kyungsoo massaged it, squeezing methodically, and Jongin loved it. He hasn’t been touched like this in a long time.  
  
“Fuck, I might come from this,” Jongin said aloud, not expecting his voice to partake in his thoughts. Kyungsoo’s eyes became hooded. He had full control of Jongin, just with his hand rubbing his dick through the fabric of his boxers.  
  
“I won’t let you just yet,” Kyungsoo warned lowly, an edge of dominance to his voice that surprised him. Jongin whimpered slightly, throwing his head back when Kyungsoo gave one particularly hard squeeze.  
  
He took his time taking off the underwear, kissing the toned thighs and calves as he went down. The way Jongin’s cock slapped up against his stomach made his insides coil. He could feel Jongin relaxing with every little kiss, and Kyungsoo looked back up to see him smiling.  
  
“You’re a tease,” Jongin whined, and Kyungsoo giggled.  
  
He actually giggled.  
  
“And you’re a baby,” Kyungsoo retorted, and Jongin laughed too, bringing Kyungsoo back up for another kiss.  
  
Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s hands suddenly grip his ass tightly to hold him down as he grinded up against Kyungsoo’s hips. The smaller gasped at the sensation, closing his eyes at the way Jongin held onto him.  
  
“Need you,” Jongin said simply amidst the kisses. Kyungsoo replied with a long suck of Jongin’s bottom lip before letting it go slowly, letting their lips caress as he pulled back. He reached over to grab some lube that was barely used, and when he looked back, Jongin’s eyes were boring into him.  
  
It was an emotion that Kyungsoo has never seen before.  
  
“You’re beautiful.” Jongin helped a surprised Kyungsoo to open the cap and spread the liquid around his fingers.  
  
To say the least, Kyungsoo was scared. He was scared that he wasn’t going to be up to standards with topping someone, he was scared that he wouldn’t be able to make Jongin come, he was scared that he would hurt Jongin-  
  
“Stop thinking about it.” Jongin held his face gently between his hands having wiped off the extra lube on the sheets.  
  
“But what if I’m… I’m not good?” Jongin smiled and shook his head at the insecurity.  
  
“Just do what feels natural. I’ll tell you when I have to adjust and all that, but for now… just feel.”  
  
Kyungsoo did. He took it slow with the preparations, making sure Jongin was okay with two fingers before entering a third one. He seemed to handle it well, and he even started to buck his hips up when Kyungsoo crooked his fingers at that certain spot. Sweat was beginning to line his body, and Kyungsoo admired the way Jongin would call out his name.  
  
It was amazing to see Jongin fall apart by his own hands. It felt good to be in control. He has always been used and manipulated with for other people’s pleasure, but this… He needed this.  
  
They both did.  
  
“Inside me, Soo, inside,” Jongin begged, and Kyungsoo blushed at the use of the nickname.  
  
“Okay,” he said timidly, smearing more lube onto his length. Jongin saw his hesitation, and he grabbed Kyungsoo’s dick carefully to guide it to his entrance. Kyungsoo moaned at the touch of his head beginning to enter into that tight heat.  
  
“Just feel me,” Jongin breathed, and Kyungsoo slowly sank into the warmth. Jongin whimpered and leaned up to take Kyungsoo’s lips back roughly, and it only made Kyungsoo go in faster.  
  
It felt so good. It felt so fucking good as he pushed more into Jongin’s body. Jongin was handling it all too well. He had been in worse pain before this. War was never kind.  
  
“Move, Kyungsoo, just move,” Jongin cried, and Kyungsoo whispered loving words of praise into his ear.  
  
“You’re doing so well, Jongin, you’re so tight,” he whispered, and Jongin moaned at the soft spoken words as Kyungsoo slowly thrusted inside him. Kyungsoo was never really one for dirty talk, but he could try.  
  
“Faster, Kyungsoo,” Jongin pleaded, but Kyungsoo shook his head. Jongin asked him over and over again why, why…  
  
“You told me to feel you, so I want you to feel me.”  
  
“Kyungsoo, no, please go faster, please,” Jongin sobbed, but deep down inside, he enjoyed how slow Kyungsoo was going. It was drawing out everything, the pleasure unraveling in his belly, the way his heart began to speed up, how the contact of their chests rubbing together was becoming magnified. Everything had all happened too fast in his life, and it was as if Kyungsoo could sense that.  
  
He scratched his nails down Kyungsoo’s back lightly, and Kyungsoo shivered at the feeling. Goosebumps popped up and down his body, the sweat making him hot and cold at the same time.  
  
He looked down to watch his dick go in and out of Jongin, and he wanted to go faster. The warmth was too much, the feeling of Jongin’s insides squeezing around him.  
  
Kyungsoo felt Jongin. He felt him, and he had to speed up.  
  
He began picking up the pace, slamming into Jongin unexpectedly. Jongin froze in his own ecstasy; silence.  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t want to hear silence.  
  
“Scream for me,” Kyungsoo commanded, gyrating his hips, and grinding down into Jongin. Jongin finally found his voice and started yelling Kyungsoo’s name at the top of his lungs as his prostate was being abused.  
  
Kyungsoo kept hitting it spot on, never stopping when he saw Jongin’s cock twitch more than once. He wasn’t able to hold on much longer, and he could tell Jongin wasn’t too far behind.  
  
The look on Jongin’s face was something to stare at forever. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open and panting heavily with screams and moans pouring out of him like music.  
  
Sweat was dripping down his face, and Kyungsoo had to lean in to capture his lips with his own. Jongin mewled into his mouth, moving his body in sync with Kyungsoo’s.  
  
“Breathe,” Kyungsoo told him, and Jongin’s eyes shot open.  
  
Breathe.  
  
That’s when Jongin finally came, his orgasm hitting him too hard and too fast. Oblivion is what he felt along with Kyungsoo’s lips sucking on his neck.  
  
Kyungsoo felt himself unwind when Jongin’s walls clenched around him, and he stilled as he came inside. Jongin rubbed his back to help him stay in reality. Kyungsoo had his forehead pressed against Jongin’s chest, trying to regain his composure.  
  
He felt a finger under his chin pulling his face up, and he was met with passionate, chocolate eyes.  
  
They both shared lazy kisses, and when Kyungsoo finally pulled out, Jongin uncontrollably shook.  
  
“So good,” he whispered, and Kyungsoo couldn’t agree more. He was exhausted as he laid himself on Jongin’s chest, and Jongin left sweet kisses in his hair.  
  
“Please… be here when I wake up,” Kyungsoo mumbled into Jongin’s skin, trying to imprint the words. Jongin gently turned them onto their sides, still rubbing lazy patterns onto Kyungsoo’s back with his fingertips. This relaxed Kyungsoo to no end.  
  
“I will.”  
  


***

  
  
It was new to wake up with someone.  
  
Kyungsoo felt the way they breathed together, and he let out a small noise when the body he was cuddled into shifted around.  
  
He felt the warmth leave his body, but he felt rustling in the sheets.  
  
A hot mouth on his dick is what really woke him up. He began panting, thrusting his hips up to get more, uttering a frustrated whine when his hips were pushed back down. The tongue kept swirling all along his length, and it felt too good to be true.  
  
He came minutes later into that addictive mouth. When Jongin had swallowed him down, he still had his hand pumping Kyungsoo’s cock despite the sensitivity.  
  
“J-Jongin, no, too m-much,” Kyungsoo whimpered, and Jongin emerged from the sheets to drop a kiss on the pliant lips.  
  
“Take it,” Jongin murmured, a lust in his eyes as Kyungsoo squirmed around to try and maneuver his hips away from Jongin’s hand. He’s never felt this much pleasure before besides the fact that he fucked Jongin.  
  
No… made love…  
  
Kyungsoo moaned louder as he became hard again, and Jongin ran his tongue all over Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo had no choice but to grip onto the brown locks to try and lever himself.  
  
“Jongin,” he moaned again, and he could feel Jongin rutting against his thigh. He felt warm liquid painting his leg, and he finally broke, his body seizing up at the intensity of a second orgasm. Jongin kissed him through it soft and slow, coating his fingers with his own come, and rubbing it all over Kyungsoo’s stomach and chest.  
  
“Good boy,” Jongin praised him, and Kyungsoo held onto him to blush into the crook of his neck.  
  


***

  
  
“He called you a good boy?” Luhan almost yelled, and Kyungsoo quickly shushed him.  
  
“Yeah, uh, something like that,” he replied with blushing cheeks and scratch behind his neck. They were both on their short “lunch” break outside the walls of the brothel.  
  
“This is… It’s getting too weird,” Luhan said to himself, finishing off the last of his food. Kyungsoo gave him a questioning look, and Luhan averted his eyes.  
  
“How was your night, Luhan?” he asked with a shrug, gauging Luhan’s expressions. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.  
  
“Someone from the Navy came into my room… Except he wasn’t even looking for sex, he was just… he was just crying…” Luhan looked back up with furrowed eyebrows. “Kind of like how Jongin was with you.”  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head while rubbing his eyes.  
  
“What did these guys even go through?” Luhan mumbled while looking down at his empty plate.  
  
“I don’t know, but… they’re pretty fucked up if they’re crying to whores, and asking for sex instead of being the one to give it.” Luhan nodded in agreement, but sharply looked up to see two equally tall figures walking towards them. Kyungsoo turned around to see Jongin sauntering towards him, and he turned away, cheeks heating up.  
  
“It’s okay,” Luhan whispered, standing up to walk away with the other boy who must have been Sehun. Kyungsoo felt Jongin sit down next to him, and Kyungsoo rubbed his arm sheepishly.  
  
“Can we talk about this?” Jongin asked him, and Kyungsoo still didn’t look at him. He felt too shy since the people that would sleep with him would be gone the next day.  
  
But not Jongin.  
  
“Did we make love last night?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly, covering his mouth instantly after the outburst. He closed his eyes as he felt his cheeks heating up even more, and Jongin brought him in for a hug. Surprised, Kyungsoo let himself be engulfed in those arms that held so much comfort and security.  
  
“If you wanted to interpret it that way, I guess we sort of did… but to me, making love is with someone that you have a deep connection with… and we barely know each other.” The sound of Jongin’s voice felt so soothing to Kyungsoo’s ears that he almost didn’t pay attention to what was being said.  
  
“What do you think then?” Kyungsoo shifted his head more to hear Jongin’s heartbeat. That calmed him too.  
  
“I think I fucked up.” Jongin paused for a moment, and Kyungsoo was frozen. Those words made his blood run hot.  
  
“I shouldn’t have just asked for sex like that from you, Kyungsoo. I was irrational, I was stupid, fucking foolish.” Kyungsoo was almost in tears.  
  
“But I liked it,” he said quietly, fisting a handful of Jongin’s shirt. Jongin was quiet for a moment before continuing.  
  
“Still, I should’ve gotten to know you more, I should’ve done something different-"  
  
“But you didn’t. So that’s that,” Kyungsoo replied bitterly. He understood Jongin’s predicament, but he was angry. He didn’t want to be angry and selfish, but he was. He knew a part of Jongin was talking about his brother, and Kyungsoo began to cry.  
  
“You liked him, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo sobbed, and Jongin tried to get Kyungsoo to look at him, but he kept his face stubbornly hidden.  
  
“No, Kyungsoo, I never saw him that way,” Jongin told him calmly, but Kyungsoo still wanted to fight.  
  
“Then what am I? If I wasn’t your toy last night, and since you’re saying that you made a mistake, then what the fuck am I to you?”  
  
“Kyungsoo-  
  
“What am I to you, Jongin?” he almost shouted, but he still had enough sense to keep his voice down.  
  
“Seungsoo’s brother.”  
  
That hit a nerve. Kyungsoo wrestled out of Jongin’s grip, and ran away back to his room.  
Jongin only saw him as his best friend’s brother.  
  
He didn’t see him as Kyungsoo.  
  


***

  
  
Kyungsoo curled up in the small bed, crying to himself. There were bruises all over his neck, and his entire bottom half felt like it was ripped off.  
  
He heard the door open again, and he shook with fear, covering his eyes. He didn’t even bother trying to seduce anyone, he was torn up.  
  
“Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo suddenly turned over on the bed. He saw Jongin closing the door, and locking it.  
  
“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whimpered, tears dropping onto the pillowcase. He was afraid that Jongin meant to destroy him like this too.  
  
Instead, Jongin picked him up gently, carrying him to the bathroom that was cleaned out recently. He placed Kyungsoo on the toilet seat, and he winced at the pain. Jongin kissed him on the forehead and his cheeks.  
  
“Jongin,” Kyungsoo repeated, the word coming out as a broken hiccup because it hurt so damn much. Jongin quickly turned on the water, and picked him up, swaying him slowly side to side to calm the smaller down. Kyungsoo gripped onto his shirt, letting the running water drown out his messy thoughts.  
  
“It hurts,” Kyungsoo finally sobbed, “Jongin, I can’t, it hurts so much.” Kyungsoo’s face scrunched up, and he poured out everything into Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin ran his fingers through the mussed up hair, pressing his lips against the side of Kyungsoo’s head, and whispering soft “shh’s.”  
  
“I have to put you down for a minute, Soo,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo shook his head because he just felt so much better in Jongin’s arms. He felt himself being lowered despite his pleads of protest.  
  
What he didn’t expect to feel was warm water surrounding his body. The ache in his lower back and legs began to dissipate, but there was still some pain.  
  
He felt so grateful.  
  
Jongin took off all of his clothes. Kyungsoo leaned up to let Jongin get in behind him. The water level went up, but it was just enough. He felt a hand press against his chest to pull him back to chest with Jongin. The hand remained there.  
  
“I’m going to make all of this right, Kyungsoo, do you understand me?” Jongin said right beside his ear. Kyungsoo nodded, laying his hand over Jongin’s protective one.  
  
“I’ll buy out this room for one more week so that we could talk more… You’re not going through this again.” Jongin placed the fingers of his other hand delicately underneath Kyungsoo’s jaw, tilting it upwards onto his shoulder.  
  
“And this… this is all mine, Kyungsoo,” Jongin murmured, running his lips from the corner of Kyungsoo’s jaw down his bruised neck.  
  
“Yours,” Kyungsoo replied shakily, and Jongin ran his other hand down to Kyungsoo’s stomach onto his thigh. Kyungsoo thought that he would touch him there, but he didn’t. His hand was so fucking close.  
  
Kyungsoo knew that he was silently asking for permission.  
  
“You can touch me, Jongin. I need it.” He felt a small kiss to his pulse that made him shiver.  
  
“You deserve it,” Jongin corrected, wrapping his hand around Kyungsoo’s member. Kyungsoo closed his eyes at the immediate pleasure, letting out small noises. He placed his hands on either side of the bathtub, gripping until his knuckles were white with the water lapping around.  
  
“Come.” The clear command had Kyungsoo’s hips thrusting up into the rough palm, clots of white floating in the water. Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s erection, and tried to turn around to give Jongin the same, but the taller stopped him.  
  
“That was for you, Soo,” Jongin said softly, tracing his fingers up and down Kyungsoo’s stomach. Kyungsoo held onto his other hand and Jongin squeezed it in assurance.  
  
“Can you kiss me?” Kyungsoo cursed himself for how shaky his voice was, but Jongin turned his head to plant a gentle kiss to Kyungsoo’s bruised lips. Their eyes met, and Kyungsoo felt his heartbeat stutter. Jongin’s eyes bored into his, and Kyungsoo nuzzled his nose along Jongin’s cheek.  
  
“We’ll make this better, Soo.”  
  


***

  
  
They talked.  
  
They talked about how they wanted their freedom. Their dignity. Their sense of reason.  
  
Each night that Jongin spent with Kyungsoo, they never had sex. All they did was cuddle in the silk sheets, talking about life itself, and how pretty the sunset looked. Kyungsoo talked about how he was forcefully taken away by his family when his brother left for the war, entering into a brothel to never see the world in its essence, and Jongin explained how hard it was to prove himself when he was so young being one of the best in the Navy, how he would have to go on the suicide missions.  
  
Kyungsoo suddenly woke up to see Jongin hovering above him, his hands on his neck. Jongin wasn’t trying to choke him, he just…  
  
It was a nightmare. A true nightmare where he thought that Kyungsoo had been the enemy that wiped out Seungsoo from his sight.  
  
War is never kind.  
  
Jongin almost broke down from the action, jerking backwards and almost falling off the bed. Kyungsoo was quick to quiet him down, comforting him with words of forgiveness. He eventually turned on the light, holding Jongin’s face between his hands and kissing him until they had both calmed down.  
  
“I’ve seen too much of the horrors that corrupt this place,” Jongin whispered against Kyungsoo’s lips. They were both sitting on the bed with Kyungsoo settling himself comfortably on Jongin’s lap. They were naked, simply letting their bodies just be. Kyungsoo traced the various scars that were littered across Jongin’s body, and he let his hands roam around Jongin’s back to feel the muscles move with his glorious skin.  
  
But he felt something else. The skin was rougher, and it felt odd underneath his fingertips. Jongin shuddered, holding Kyungsoo tighter. He has always made sure that Kyungsoo would never see his back, never see the thing that made him despise himself.  
  
This time, Kyungsoo had to know.  
  
“May I see, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked him gently, letting his lips run across Jongin’s cheek. Jongin eventually nodded, and he slid Kyungsoo off of his thighs to turn around. Kyungsoo had to fight the horrified gasp that wanted to break the barrier of his throat.  
  
It marred his entire back. Hues of pink and white blended in with each other across his tanned skin, and Kyungsoo reached out to trace the long scar, running diagonally across his back. Jongin spoke.  
  
“It was when Seungsoo saved my life. I was running with him, and… and I got blown up, felt the blast cut my back open. Seungsoo just threw me into a ditch to try to help me have some sort of cover, and I screamed medic until someone found me. They discharged me after that.” Kyungsoo was crying now, and he didn’t want to show it. Jongin’s voice almost sounded cold, unfeeling. It was as if he had tried to block out the memory, but every night, it forces its way through.  
  
He couldn’t imagine how horrible it must have been to go through all of that. Losing your best friend during that point was probably something that would be beyond Kyungsoo’s understanding. It was a situation where he would have had to witness it for himself.  
  
That didn’t stop him from comforting Jongin, from giving him a back hug, and letting his tears paint the torn up skin.  
  
He was beginning to think about how Jongin could have been killed, how he could have been blown up to pieces until he was nothing more but a splatter of blood. If it wasn’t for his brother trying to be a hero, chances are that Jongin would not have been here to save Kyungsoo from the negativity and loathing.  
  
Jongin felt the wetness, and he quickly turned back around, hugging Kyungsoo close to him.  
  
“I know, baby Soo, I know, everything’s okay, it’s all going to be okay,” Jongin tried to reassure him, but his voice was beginning to get wobbly.  
  
“You’re okay,” Kyungsoo gasped through his hiccups, making sure to wrap his entire body around Jongin to keep him closer than before. “You’re alive.”  
  
“I am, Soo, I’m right here with you, breathing and healthy.” Jongin’s voice was equivalent to silk as he laid them both down onto the pillows.  
  
They fell asleep like that, their tears drying on their cheeks.  
  


***

  
  
“Run away with me, Kyungsoo. After this week is over, come with me,” Jongin murmured against the shell of his ear one night. Their limbs were entangled in each other’s, and Jongin was busy kissing the back of Kyungsoo’s neck.  
  
“Jongin… what about Luhan?” Kyungsoo couldn’t leave the little one to defend for himself. He was even more broken than Kyungsoo was.  
  
“Sehun’s taking him away soon. We’re both getting you guys out of here.” Jongin slid his hand down to Kyungsoo’s stomach to rub comforting circles there.  
  
They talked more after that. They shared giggles here and there, and shy smiles that brightened the room when it was pitch black in the night.  
  
Kyungsoo’s wounds have mostly healed, but he could feel the wound deep down in his chest still throbbing.  
  
Although it was still bleeding, still swollen and raw, he could feel it stitching itself back together whenever he was with Jongin.  
  
He agreed to run away.  
  


***

  
  
It was their last night together at the brothel. It was raining.  
  
Jongin slowly undressed Kyungsoo, taking him in with dark eyes.  
  
Gentle. His hands were gentle like the sound of the rain as they caressed Kyungsoo’s skin, feeling the way it tensed underneath his fingertips.  
  
“Jongin,” Kyungsoo moaned, his dick hard and leaking against his stomach.  
  
“It’s my turn to take care of you, Kyungsoo. I’m going to unravel you, put your pieces back together.” Jongin’s hands slid down his thighs as he said this, pressing his lips and nose against Kyungsoo’s chest, and slowly sliding his face down to the tip of Kyungsoo’s aching cock.  
  
He pressed a soft kiss to the head, letting the precum soak into his lips before running his lips lightly all over the velvety skin.  
  
Kyungsoo shuddered endlessly, his sensitivity had him almost coming when Jongin finally sucked his slit, tonguing it to taste more of the clear liquid.  
  
“Jongin, I can’t last,” Kyungsoo whined, trying his hardest not to buck his hips up into Jongin’s sweet mouth. Jongin, however, ignored him, taking his mouth off and pressing the flat of his tongue onto Kyungsoo’s dick to lick long stripes up the underside. Kyungsoo almost choked.  
  
“You taste good,” Jongin said simply, kissing the inside of Kyungsoo’s thigh, sucking a mark onto the fragile skin. He made eye contact with Kyungsoo as he did this, pulling on the skin with his lips, and swirling his tongue around. Kyungsoo squirmed, but Jongin’s careful hands kept him still.  
  
“I’m going to make love to you,” Jongin whispered, his sultry stare turning even more seductive. Kyungsoo unconsciously spread his legs, hearing the command through the silence.  
  
Jongin settled in between his thighs, and Kyungsoo used them to hug Jongin tightly to him. Jongin chuckled, pressing an open-mouthed, messy kiss to Kyungsoo’s pliant lips. Jongin leaned over to grab the lube, and Kyungsoo frowned as Jongin coated his fingers.  
  
“I don’t need prepping,” Kyungsoo protested, trying to make Jongin’s tip catch on his rim. Jongin leaned back onto his heels, addressing Kyungsoo with soft eyes.  
  
“Kyungsoo, I wanna do this right. Spread your legs again, love, let me see you.” Kyungsoo’s heart beat faster at the word “love,” and he has never felt happier.  
  
Someone was taking care of him. He can now submit to someone knowing that they won’t fuck him over in the end.  
  
He’s never had this luxury before.  
  
“There’s my good boy,” Jongin said softly before sticking in the first finger, the second, and the third. Kyungsoo was practically screaming at this point as Jongin’s fingers somehow found his prostate in such little time.  
  
“Jongin, take me, take me,” Kyungsoo begged breathlessly, weakly pushing his hips against Jongin’s long fingers.  
  
Jongin calmed him down with a tender kiss, almost pulling him back to reality. He lubed up his dick, pumping it to spread it around evenly. Kyungsoo almost drooled at the sight, the scene too erotic to look away. The Navy did something sinful to that body, he thought as he took this time to admire Jongin’s body, the ripples of muscle coiling through his arms, chest, and stomach, how his thighs were toned and flexed whenever he moved them.  
  
Not to mention the thick, heavy cock sitting between his legs. Kyungsoo stared at it, wanted it inside him, tearing him apart. He wanted to feel the stretch of it, how good it would fill him up. He needed Jongin to come inside him, to make him feel warm and safe.  
  
He was a large person with the most comforting arms that Kyungsoo has ever felt. Jongin would wrap him up in them, and Kyungsoo enjoyed snuggling into his warm, broad chest.  
  
He felt little compared to Jongin, but for once, he loved it because he knew Jongin would never take advantage of him. He felt safe.  
  
Kyungsoo began to touch himself too, his eyelids drooping. Jongin shook his head, batting Kyungsoo’s hand away. He settled himself between Kyungsoo’s legs, leaning over him, and pressing kisses into his neck.  
  
“Tonight, only my touch will be the cause of your ecstasy,” Jongin almost growled, squeezing Kyungsoo’s dick, and suddenly pushing himself into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped open at his size, clenching tightly around him. Jongin praised him, rubbing his stomach to help him relax.  
  
“You took me so well, baby, you’re so good for me – Don’t tense, baby, relax, shh, relax,” Jongin talked him through it, feeling Kyungsoo’s heels dig into his waist, his eyes squeezed shut. Kyungsoo told him to move, but he didn’t. He knew Kyungsoo wasn’t ready quite yet. He rubbed his thumbs over the pink nipples that stood out against the pale skin to help Kyungsoo feel something other than pain.  
  
In that moment, Kyungsoo felt something that was beyond grateful. Normally, the people who forcefully shoved themselves inside wouldn’t wait for Kyungsoo to adjust, wouldn’t speak words of comfort.  
  
This was the first time he has been treated right ever since being taken away from his family, his brother.  
  
Kyungsoo felt special.  
  
“Please, move, Jongin,” Kyungsoo moaned, and this time, Jongin snapped his hips into the tight heat. He was fighting so hard to hold himself back, and now he won’t anymore. He was going to love Kyungsoo hard.  
  
“You feel so fucking good,” Jongin mumbled through his panting. Kyungsoo had his eyes squeezed shut when Jongin snapped his hips. His thrusts were powerful, and Jongin had to hold onto him tightly to keep him from hitting the headboard. He pressed his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, trying to find his prostate to see his eyes flash open in shock.  
  
“J-Jongin- ah, you found it, you fucking f-found-  
  
Words failed him, but Jongin knew what he was trying to say. With newfound confidence, he surged into that spot over and over again, drinking in the way Kyungsoo screamed his name until it made him high off of passion.  
  
“Baby, you’re clenching so much,” Jongin warned him, knowing that he would come too early if Kyungsoo let up like this. Kyungsoo shook his head, bringing Jongin closer by his shoulders. Jongin resorted to a slow rocking of his hips, relishing in the way their skin sounded when his hips made contact.  
  
“I’m doing it on purpose,” Kyungsoo whispered into his ear, and Jongin groaned, the sweat collecting on his forehead. For emphasis, he felt Kyungsoo squeezing him in pulses, and Jongin breathed hotly against his neck.  
  
“I need you to come inside me, Jongin, I need it so bad,” Kyungsoo whimpered, his voice simply just begging. Jongin smirked against his sweaty skin, and Kyungsoo whined, trying to make his hips go faster.  
  
“I’ll fill you up, love, make you feel warm,” Jongin promised sweetly, slowly quickening his pace. Kyungsoo’s moans began to grow needy, and Jongin swore he could he just listen to it all day, and just have orgasm after orgasm to the sound of that beautiful voice screaming for him.  
  
Only for Jongin.  
  
Kyungsoo could feel almost every muscle tensing as each thrust from Jongin became harder and faster. Kyungsoo knew he could go even more, that Jongin could put more strength behind everything. He felt Jongin’s hand underneath his head, and he gasped as he could feel Jongin’s fingers closing together to pull at his hair. Jongin took advantage of Kyungsoo’s open mouth, licking and sucking Kyungsoo’s tongue into his mouth as his hips started to piston faster.  
  
“Let me see you fall apart,” Jongin panted, his voice almost laced with a growl. That was enough for Kyungsoo to really scream this time, his throat and body tensing as his come bathed his stomach all while staring into Jongin’s passionate eyes.  
  
Jongin wasn’t too far behind as he rolled his hips faster to finally let himself go. Kyungsoo tilted his head back, his eyes closed with his mouth fallen open as he felt the warmth flood him from the tips of his toes toward the rest of his body.  
  
Jongin rode his orgasm out, his body stuttering to a shaky stop. They both took a moment to catch their breath, the sweat dripping around all over them.  
  
“Do you feel me? Inside you?” Jongin asked into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. His tone of voice didn’t give off an air of being sexual, but it was possessive.  
  
“Yes,” Kyungsoo breathed, massaging Jongin’s scalp with his shaky fingers.  
  
“Good… You’re beautiful, Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo could feel his lips move against his neck. He brought up Jongin’s head for a kiss with Jongin carefully lifting him into a sitting position. Now Kyungsoo was sitting on Jongin’s cock with their lips still attached.  
  
Jongin slowly broke off of the lazy kiss, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo, and resting his forehead against Kyungsoo’s collarbone. Kyungsoo leaned into him with his cheek resting against Jongin’s head. He was feeling sleepy as he relished in the comforting hands that were sliding up and down the skin of his back.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
The gentle tapping of the rain outside almost swept the words away.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  


***

  
  
“Jongin, we can’t leave all of them here,” Kyungsoo whispered pleadingly, being pulled continuously by Jongin’s hand on his arm. Jongin looked over at him like he was insane, his grip still strong.  
  
“Kyungsoo, we can’t save all of them,” Jongin whispered back, going through the bushes. Sehun and Luhan went into another direction, and Jongin had a good feeling that he’ll never see his friend again once they all escape. It was inevitable that they would all end up somewhere different.  
  
“But, we’re getting out, and they have to stay there to suffer… Some of those people are my friends, Jongin, why can’t you understand that?” Kyungsoo knew that he had hit a nerve judging from the tension that spiked in Jongin’s shoulders and jaw. He looked at Kyungsoo with eyes that have seen the war for far too long.  
  
“I had friends too, Kyungsoo. Seungsoo… No matter what, I couldn’t stop them from dying, from being killed right next to me. This is your chance to get out, to be selfish for once. This is also my chance to escape my past, and just live as a normal adult and start a family with the love of my life.” Jongin’s voice began to break, and Kyungsoo’s eyes were beginning to water too.  
  
“So, let’s just think about ourselves for once instead of looking after everyone else. Do you understand what I’m saying, Kyungsoo? My ship leaves soon, so we have to go, baby, we have to leave. Your brother would have wanted this.”  
  
Kyungsoo was outright crying now, and Jongin picked him up from the ground, and Kyungsoo clung onto him like a koala, crying quietly into his shoulder as they made their way through the dense silence toward the large ship that would carry them to safety. Jongin rubbed Kyungsoo’s back, shushing him softly so that he wouldn’t alert any guards that could be in the vicinity.  
  
“We’re here,” he said softly into Kyungsoo’s ear, and Kyungsoo only nodded, not wanting Jongin to put him down just yet. Jongin read the signs all too well, and kept going to the sunset of reds and pinks, and the smell of the ocean.  
  
They would get on, and start their own adventure, back to Jongin’s small apartment, back to finding a better job, back to finding therapy for his PTSD…  
  
Most importantly, he’s going back with Kyungsoo. Not alone.  
  
Kyungsoo would be going somewhere different with someone he cared about, someone he loved. He wouldn’t be getting abused over and over again, wouldn’t be abandoned constantly, wouldn’t be trapped by the walls of the brothel trying to nurse his wounds. Jongin will be there to protect him.  
  
They’re both going together.  
  
That’s all they could ever ask for. 


End file.
